Slugterra : Danger Rising from Below
by Hills-to-Sky
Summary: A unexpected story of Kaiya Skye, as she goes from being a lost girl in a strange new world, to a dangerous force to be reckoned with. With her last true memories in her only friend, a dog called Jet, and her trusty Surface-Designed mecha beast, this girl is gonna kick some serious butt. It just depends on which side she picks... Other OC's are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Normality

Slugterra Fanfic  
Chapter One - Normality  
-

Light filtered in through my window, softly waking my up. I opened my eyes to find Crypt, my Hypnogriff lying next to my, curled up in a little ball, snoring quietly.

I slowly rolled over to get a face full of wet tongue as my last remaining family member licked me right in the face.  
"Morning Jet" I mumbled as my loyal doggy companion whined in response, her tail whipping out like a grumpy snake.

I slowly got out of bed, tickled Crypt awake, got dressed in the usual healer apprentice outfit, light brown pants, a simple blue shirt, a thick belt for holding herbs covered by a light blue scarf around my middle, knee high black boots and knee pads, then woke up the rest of my slugs while putting my hair in a high ponytail.

"Morning Slick, Nova, Guard and everyone else" I said as all my little friends woke with squeaky yawns and chirps.

I do my daily routines before I head out, I check that Jets bionic eye and leg are still in mint condition (She lost them due to radiation poisoning), checking that my Darkler slug, Shard, is okay from our last incident including floppers and then out I go to see if my Master, Sasha, and the person I owe my life too, has anything for me to do.

"Morning Sasha" I say as I snatch a piece of toast and butter it with a type of spread.

"Morning Kaiya" She replies quickly while she's grinding up healing herbs into a thick paste.

I wait for the oncoming request.

"Kaiya, dear, Can you nip out and grab my some Slugthorn, Water weed and Dollarose, please? I'm lacking them in my supplies" and there it was.

"Yeah sure, Jet needs a good run. Will be back soon!" I head for the door with jet following behind and Crypt and Elixr, my Boon Doc, on my shoulder.

Opening the door, Jet tears out, running at full speed in no particular direction, and I lift my head and breathe in the exotic scents of Healer Springs Cavern.

Hopping on my mecha beast, a last-minute, put-together, rusty dragon-based mecha called BL4Z-R, I head off towards the plant patches, my trusty companion trotting next to me.

The way there wasn't long but I take the time to reflect on my previous life, topside and how it all changed. I try not to think about it as much as it makes me distracted and sad, which doesn't work well if you're a healer-in-training. Jet is the last real remainder of the topside, for anyone, and she's missing pieces too.

I remember my last day topside so clearly. _It was a beautiful day of green spring grass and the perfect sky with just enough clouds but not covering the sky, and I was on top of the hills on my farm, hunting with my dogs and finding the perfect place to study useful subjects like computer engineering, anatomy, medical skills, mechanism, aerodynamics and biology. The view was fantastic, you could see the Western ocean and the nearby city, all this caught on my camera as I planned to share it with the world on the internet. Except I caught the end of the Burning world instead._  
I laugh sarcastically inside my head 'Burning World, how appropriate!'

_I was filming the sky when I spotted it, the doomsday device which could destroy life on Earth three times over, I dived behind a rock, dropping my camera in the process, leaving it to catch all that unfolded on film. The bomb dropped, it tore apart the city with its huge wall of air, then reshaped it with its humongous fires. The bomb was so powerful it took out the nearby army base and the airbase and it cracked the very hills I stood upon. I grabbed my camera as a huge mushroom shaped cloud unfurled above the doomed city, before I fell down a wide crack in the earth, Jet tumbling after me. We half slid, half fell down into Slugterra, landing in the healing springs unconscious, my belongs, later found on the bank. Sasha said I was out for a week at least and asked where I came from. She thought me mad the first few days as I claimed to come from somewhere that naught existed. So eventually I gave up, and suggested I had hit my head with the falling rocks. I also told her Jet was a type of slughound that had been in a fight, hence the robotic body parts and the books where my own coded diaries. From there on I became her apprentice._

Reaching the plant patches I greeted some other healers already there, gathering fresh crops, then helped myself to the plants themselves, while Jet chased wild flaringos around and around. Slugthorn was a yellow stemmed weed with big broad leaves, good for bruises. Dollarose was a pretty blue flower with a purple center that smelled like marshmallows. It helped ease younger patients. I quickly grabbed some water weed for sore stomachs then headed towards the gate, only to be stopped by Healer Murphy who needed a ripe blume, which was to high up for him to reach. I quickly scaled the tree, retrieved the blume then headed back, waving goodbye as I did.

I decided I had plenty of time to spare; BL4Z-R is faster than he looks, I decided I would take the scenic route back to the clinic. Jet jumped on the back as I revved BL4Z-R up and then pounced off onto the track. The track took us past the Waterfall of Faith that fed the Healing Springs. I had always admired waterfalls, giants of cascading water feeding things that matter most to us. However exotic bushes and flowers blocked my view and I concentrated on the track ahead.

Soon enough I cleared the track and arrived out in the open once more, the clinic in sight.

I reached the clinic from the back, parked BL4Z-R then entered through the back door.

If I had known what would be waiting for me on the other side I would have gone in a lot faster.


	2. Chapter 2: You're a Healer!

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter Two: You're a Healer!  
-

I used my back to push the door open as my arms were full of plants, so I didn't see my Master hanging by her collar as a tall, barrel chested man stared her in the eye demanding medical treatment for an injured colleague.  
" I got what you needed Sasha" I said completely unaware of what was happening behind me.  
"Kai-" her words cut short be a sharp yank on her collar as a deep mans voice who didn't sound at all pleasant interrupted  
"Well, well, What do we have here? An apprentice?"  
I whisked around, my eyes wide, and took in the scene. Doctor Blakk (I knew him from TV) was standing there holding my master by the collar, with his creepy grin, his lackeys all around the shop blasters pointed at me, except for a couple that seemed to be holding up an injured person. I didn't get a good look but I'd swear he was blonde. Doctor Blakk dropped my master on the ground and approached me. I tried my best to hide my fear  
" Umm.. Can I help you Doctor Blakk?" I said with a small smile that seemed to diminish with my courage.  
"So you know who I am? Well that's good and, hmmm, I think you can help me" he leaned in close, to close for comfort "Or else!" He hissed.  
I was just about to ask him what he needed help with when there was a scratching at the door behind me. I turned around and opened it and Jet tore into the room with Deceive and Juggernaut, my Thuglett and Rammstone slugs, on her back. She dodged Doctor Blakk, who followed her path with an astonished look on his face, weaved in and out of the henchmen, and then tore back to me. I stifled a laugh as her two passengers went flying into my chest and down into my arms when she braked.

" Umm Sorry about that Doctor Blakk, Jet's a little hard to control sometimes, but anyway, What do you need help with?"  
"My apprentice got into a fight too big for him to handle and he came out second best" He spat the last words out and shot a disapproving look to the injured person.  
" Don't bother Kaiya" My Master had heaved herself up off the floor and interrupted me before I could protest " I don't know what's wrong with him so you won't either" She gave Doctor Blakk a sorrowful look, "I'm Sorry Sir, but we can't help your apprentice, I've never seen these injuries before so I don't know how to heal them".  
Doctor Blakk looked furious and he tensed. I knew what was going to happen next if I didn't jump in.  
"Stop!" I shouted at them both  
_You're so screwed _Said the voice in my head.  
Calming myself down I asked Blakk to show my his apprentice.  
He frowned at me but motioned to his apprentice who had raised his head, but only just.  
I walked over to him and studied him carefully.

He was tall, athletic and tanned, had rough blonde hair filled with dust and bits of rock with _aqua?_ coloured eyes?  
He was clutching his shoulder with one arm that was badly scratched while the other was limp. His clothes were stained with dirt, mud and blood.  
He looked at me with a painful expression on it, he was practically begging for help.

I looked him up and down one more time them turned to Blakk  
"I know how to help him" Was all I said. My face had a determined look on it. I just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: Dammit!

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter Three "Dammit!"  
-

Doctor Blakk and Master Sasha looked at me in surprise. I felt my face start to burn and I turned around and ran into my room.

I grabbed a medical instruction manual of the shelf, I had practically memorized it as there was nothing else, apart from other homework books, that was easy for me to read.

Re-entering the room Sasha asked

" What do you mean you know how to help him? I haven't taught you anything like this!"

"I learnt somewhere else" was my reply

Her voice took a sarcastic tone "What? Where? That imaginary land above this place?" Your imagination can't heal people Kaiya. You should know that"

I ground my teeth as I tried to keep up my calm composure.

"Look just gimme a room and I'll have his apprentice patched up in no time" I said rolling my eyes.

I looked towards Doctor Blakk, who was amusedly watching this whole thing go down.

"Is that alright with you, Doctor Blakk?" I asked, my voice returning with a bit of courage.

"Yes, that would be fine." His smiled faded," You DO know what you're doing right?"

"Of Course!" That was a bit too forced. I cringed inside my head.

Seemingly satisfied Blakk turned to his apprentice "Let this be a lesson to you, Twist"

He definitely didn't sound pleased.

Eyeing Blakk warily, I motioned Twist to a small room, where minor injuries or check ups were held. Jet followed in after me.

The two lackeys helping Twist, helped him up onto the bed, then left but I heard Doctor Blakk telling them to stay behind and keep things "Under Control".

"Jerk" I mutter to myself

" You should watch what you say about Blakk….umm..Kaiya is it?"

I turned, startled.

"Heh", Twist was smirking, "Didn't know you were a scaredy slug"  
"Didn't know you could talk, pal" I shot back, " and I wouldn't get cheeky if I was you, I'm the only thing stopping your slug slinging days from being over"  
He scoffed "Don't be stupid, Its not that bad" He looked all calm, sitting upright hand still on his shoulder, blood and grime smeared everywhere.  
I rolled my eyes and told Jet to fetch a few things then turned back to Twist.

"Look I don't wanna freak you out but I _think _you may have a dislocated shoulder and that's not good for your arm."

Twists eyes widened  
"And", I pressed on, "I will need to get a full extent of your injuries, meaning…_'Dammit!'_…You'll need to take your top off."

Twist didn't look to happy with that request. "But what about my shoulder? There is no way I'm taking my top off while I've got a busted shoulder."

"Yeah, I'm working on it"

Scratch, scratch at the door and jet walks in with my items.

Getting a pin I stick a drawing of mine on the opposite wall from Twist who watches me like I've gone nuts.

I then take out a roll of bandages and hold it out to him.

"Stick these in your mouth" I instruct him.

"What?!"

" Put. It. In. Your .Piehole." I say slowly

"Why?"

"Just do it, It'll help your shoulder and my temper" I sound exasperated. Jet growls at him. I don't blame her.

Twist takes the roll and holds it.

"Good" I sigh, "Now put it in your mouth and tell me if you can spot a blaster in that drawing over there"

Twist looks like he's about to tell Doctor Blakk I need mental help but he does it anyway.

He's looking carefully at the drawing when I sneak up behind him grab his shoulder and push it as hard as I can.

I'm rewarded by a muffled grunt from Twist and a squelchy pop from his shoulder.

Twist takes the bandage out of his mouth and looks furiously at me.

"What the heck was that for?" He asks.

"Well, the bandage was to stop you biting your tongue, the picture was to distract you and the push was to get your shoulder back into place so it's now fixed. And your Welcome" I say sarcastically as possible, "Now your shirt please"

Twist shoots daggers at me as I mix up a quick painkiller for him and a poultice for bruises, turning my back to him to give him some time.

When I turn around I nearly lose it at the sight of such a _well-toned, tanned_, _and goddamned SEXY,_ chest right in front of me.

'_Dammit! Dammit!'_

Twist looks at me weirdly "You okay?" He's cautious and I don't blame him, if I worked for Blakk I would be too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Fine" I rip my eyes off and try and focus on other matters.

I turn around and give him a bowl of paste.

"For your shoulder, it'll stop the pain and reduce swelling, You can put it on yourself"

As he applies it, I take in the scratches on his muscled arms.

"Now, what the heck did you get into?" I ask

"Just a friendly duel" He replies casually, "Can you do the back part, I can't reach"

I start to rub it in, careful not to push to hard

"Friendly huh? Well that's one thing to put you off dueling"

He laughs "Put me off? No way! What makes you say that? You ever dueled someone?"

"Nope, I've always wanted to but I'm stuck here, I've got the slugs and the gear but just not the skills"

I step back and mix up a quick paste for the cuts.

"Have you ever tried to shoot a blaster?" Twist asks

"Yeah, I'm just not used to such large ammo"

"Slugs are the ONLY ammo down here, what are you talking about? You either shoot slugs or ghouls, not anything else"

"Yeah I know okay?!" I'm starting to lose my temper, "Put this on your scratches and put your shirt back on, It's…distracting"

He raises an eyebrow but complies. I start to tidy up the herbs and dishes I used and check through my manual one last time.

"Anything else wrong?" I ask

"No" Comes a reply

"Okay" _'Jeez'_

I walk out of the room hoping to find Doctor Blakk, but all I see is Sasha giving the two guards some food.

"Kaiya! Is everything okay? Doctor Blakk left" She asks when she sees me

"Yeah everything is fine, don't worry" I reassure her, "Though Twist will have to stay one more day, just incase his shoulder plays up, then he can go back to Blakk"

I glance at the guards. One's talking on his communication device while the other watches me.

Twist comes out of the room, rubbing his shoulder then sits down next to the guards.

Sasha brings him something to eat while I put my book away in my room.

My slugs are all lazing around in my room and a few say chirpy hellos to me as I come in.

Jet whines and grabs my blaster in her mouth, while a few slugs suddenly get excited and start chirping madly.

"You guys want some practice huh? Okay then lets go" I pick up my blaster, grab my denim vest then head out the back yelling at Sasha I'll be outside with Jet and my crew.

I stroll to a secluded spot then start practicing. I'm really not good with shooting slugs as I always aim for the person. I forget that slugs transform and are larger ammo than I used topside (I was a farm kid okay?)

I shoot Crypt out then commando roll behind a rock for cover against my imaginary foe.

Jet races off after Crypt to retrieve him. That's Jets job, she'll fetch my slugs for me.

I fire off Slick, my Lariat, Stabb, my Dirt Urchin and my Thresher, Edge.

I'm just about to change position when a slug hits the front of the rock I'm behind.

I load Galaxy and fire in the same direction it came from and cover my eyes as white light bursts out.

Getting up I scan the area for my attacker, Jet returns with Crypt and Edge then runs off.

I'm about to give up when a voice behind me says

"You're a crap slinger, you know"

I turn around and Twist is leaning against the rock I was hiding behind with a slug on his shoulder.

He's trying to keep a straight face but his eyes give him away.

"Yeah, so what? Like I said, I'm not used to such large ammunition but what are you doing here? Your supposed to be recuperating with that shoulder" I'm annoyed, I wanted some privacy and he turns up here? Great.

"Yeah well Loki wanted some practice too and I wanted to get familiar with the place"

As Twist shrugged my eyes caught a flash of metal behind him. _Jet._

"Who's Loki?" I ask

"He's my best team mate"

"Can I see?"

"No"

"Why? Afraid I'll eat him?"

"No, Blakk doesn't want anyone to know"

"Too late"

I see something peek over his shoulder then vanish

"It's a slug isn't it?" I ask, more curious than ever

"Umm, No"

"Then it's a ghoul? What slug was it before?" Excitement creeps into my voice, I've never seen a real ghoul before and this was gonna be a first.

"Please can I see?" I beg

Twist looks like he's about to reconsider things when Jet jumps on top of him, pushing him over.

'_DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!'_


	4. Chapter 4: A time for Editing

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 4 "Tips and Tricks"

I stifle a laugh as Twist 'Oofs' loudly when he hits the ground then turns his head to see Jet sitting on top of him like a statue.

"Off Jet" I say, smiling.

Twist gets up, brushing dirt and leaves off himself, "You should keep that thing on a leash!" He complains

"Yeah, well sorry okay? She's just excited" I shrug as I pat her head. "Jet's the last thing left to remind me of my previous life, I couldn't stand to lose her too. I mean, look, she's missing pieces too!" I look away trying to get the images of my family out of my head

Twist interrupts "What is she anyway?"

"Umm, a hybrid Slug-hound breeds for speed?" That's the excuse I told Sasha so I might as well stick with it.

"And the replaced parts?"

"From a fight gone bad. But she's as loyal as can be"

Twist seems impressed slightly but regains his composure.

He lifts his hand up to his shoulder and a cute red slug hops onto his hand.

"This is Loki, my Thuglett slug, He's my best team player" He holds Loki out.

I lean in for a closer look. He's a soft red with an adorable smile, little horns with a brown Mohawk in between, a white belly and brown patches over his eyes.

He looks at me and chirps a hello.

I straighten up "Wow, I never knew a Thuglett looked so cool! Can you show me what is other form is?"

Twist looks at me, surprised. "Yeah… sure, but I don't have my blaster, Can I use yours?"

I hand over my blaster. He inspects it once "Impressive" and he loads Loki into the ammo feed and fires.

My green eyes widen as Loki transforms into a giant, red, demon-like form.

He swirls around in the air then vanishes in a giant puff of dust and confetti.

He reappears in protoform on Jets head.

"Whoa, that's awesome Twist! You have got to teach me how you do that!"

Twist bends down as Loki returns to him.

"How about a quick lesson now? It's the least I can do for you fixing my shoulder"

I smile, trying to keep my excitement from rushing out, as he hands over my blaster.

"Right first thing is to stand side on, you're harder to hit that way…"

The lesson continues on for about an hour and a half, I've definitely improved but I won't be entering any competitions anytime soon. Twist didn't do anything but tell me what to do, thanks to his shoulder.

We walk back to Sasha's clinic, Twist talking about where he's been and what he's done and all sorts while I just listen and ask the occasional question.

The two guards are already eating dinner by the time we turn up.

I get me and Twist a plate each then write down a list of plants Sasha needs.

"I need to head to Healer Springs right now okay, Kaiya? There's been a rumour that Luminip has been growing down there and I want to grab some. Make a bed for our guests will you?" Sasha quickly grabs her bag, coat and is out the door by the time I reply with a quick yes.

I finish my food while listening to the growl of her mecha beast as it heads off before setting up a bed in three of our spare medical rooms. Twist and the guards are talking amongst one another as I clean up the dishes, feed the slugs (Loki joins in) then pin up the list to my 'To do' board.

I spoon some meat and gravy from dinner into a bowl on the floor for Jet, and then check her leg for anything out of place.

Twist and one guard retires to bed but I stay up and play with the slugs while Jet naps next to the heater.

After all the slugs have gone to sleep I head to bed.

"Don't stay up to late" I joke to the guard who is standing on guard.

He doesn't even glance my way

_Retard_

I stay awake in bed, looking at pictures of my previous life. I didn't have a camera with me only my phone but that ran out of battery ages ago. Instead I use Medul, a mind reading slug. Medul can make you see a moment that was dear to you, maybe a lost loved one or a happy moment in your life.

All you need to do is make sure he is touching you then he will project images of your memories onto the first surface it comes in contact with. These guys aren't very common and aren't exactly found in the most popular caverns but they are there, just depends if you can look well enough.

My eyes shut slowly as I watch pictures of the sky fly around my room, the one thing I miss most about the Surface.

Sooner than I think I'm asleep.

Three weeks later I'm on the Slugterranean Express on my way to MechSmith Caverns, where an old friend of Sashas is taking me in as an apprentice.

Smelter is your average cave troll, good with mechanics and heavy work, an average slinger and an intimidating shop keeper.

I've been switching between the two for the past two months now. Sasha taught me social and medical skills and the flora and fauna of Slugterra.

Smelter? Well, he took me in as his apprentice a while back when he looked through my graphic design and mechanic book, said I had a few good ideas and has been teaching me ever since.

Also, heading into the big city, a place where I can shed my shy and submissive disguise and really let myself out!

I also change out of that pathetic healer's uniform. This time I'm in a bright blue t-shirt, tank top leather jacket with sewn in shoulder pads on top. I've got on a short pair of denim shorts, longer thermals underneath those and black knee-high boots with knee pads.

I have a thing for black clothes.

My green eyes were covered by red and purple contacts. People steer clear of you if you have weird eyes so that means no street duels for me, which is good thanks to my pathetic ability.

Anyways, I was lounging on a soft red seat, idly sketching a mecha beast design on my virtual sketch pad in front of me.

Jet was under the table sleeping and Crypt was on my shoulder. I only brought Crypt with me to the big city; the others either stayed with Sasha or went to a sluggery, a place that looks after slugs when you can't, if I was away for long periods of time, like now for instance.

There were few people in my carriage, a family of four and a couple of rich business men. Both ignored me which was fine as I ignored them.

It is quite expensive to take the Express, so I've been working on a special project at Smelters, a sweet mecha beast guaranteed to get me wherever I want, whenever I want!

I just needed to finish the circuitry and collect a special custom made mecha heart from the Western Forges, as Smelter had contacts there.

Closing my design window I open something more confidential, an aerodynamic model for a pair of Mecha Wings! These will allow a mecha beast to glide short distances or increase jumping length. I haven't started building them yet, I need to work out the knots, finish my special mecha, that's going to be the test subject, and find the right materials and design.

Not to forget the money. This project is way to much for me and Smelter to pay for.

The hold my head in my hands and groan.


	5. Chapter 5: Twists Log entry 24

Twists Log Entry 24 21/6/2013

Blakk's pissed at me for losing against the Shane Gang AGAIN!

Jerk, doesn't he know who he's dealing with? It doesn't help that Eli can FORGIVE ME?! That guy is nuts.

Aggggh, anyway, Eli or any other of his Stupid Gang didn't hurt me, a loose Rammstone did. Hit a bunch of rocks and boom, I'm buried beneath the stupid pile and in intense pain. A couple of Blakks lackeys pulled me out then got me to Blakk who was heading a Boon doc hunt in the Healing Springs cavern. Lucky me.

So Yeah, we turn up at this clinic on the very outskirts of the main town, And Blakk being Blakk, he threatens the old lady there to help me out even though he points out I don't deserve it.

Stuck-up snobby rich idiot.

The real surprise was that the old wrinkle bag had an apprentice, barged right in when the had just picked her up.

I can't remember most of it and I only heard her voice 'cause I was half conscious from the pain but I think the conversation went something like, the old lady wouldn't help because she'd never seen these injuries before and Blakk was going to blast her when the apprentice piped up and said she knew what to do.

Wish I coulda seen their faces when that happened. She had a quick look at me, and then announced she could help.

So I was helped into a small medical room where I got a good look at her.

Tall, fresh green eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, blue shirt, blue scarf wrapped around her waist, brown pants and a belt. And she called Blakk a jerk.

Normal. Got her name too, It's Kaiya. Strange name.

Then she asked me to take her top off when a real weird slughound walked in with items. The damn thing had a robotic leg and eye! What the hell?

Anyway I said that I couldn't cuz of my shoulder and the novice tricked me! Told me to look at a picture on the opposite wall and shove a roll of bandages into my mouth then pushed my wrecked shoulder hard. I know I should've been pissed and I was, but at least my shoulder was better, I could actually move it!

But yeah, still had to take my top off. Blimmn' fangirls.

She got a funny look on her face when I did then let me do everything else because I was to_ distracting_.

Well that's one way to say you're hot.

Thenwe talked a bit about dueling and stuff like that. Turns out she never dueled anyone because she _"isn't used to using such large ammunition" _

The hell?

Jeez. But at least it worked, and Loki stayed out of sight.

Then she left me with the two guards Blakk had left behind. The jerk left without me!

Gah, well after a while I got bored and decided to follow Kaiya as I heard her yell she was taking her slugs and the slughound, Jet?, out for a walk.

I passed a strange looking mecha beast on the way out. Looked like a ghouled mimkey, pale metal neck and tail with black armour and green stripes around the border. Under the armour was an engine. Slug energy of course. Got a model number too. BL4Z-R. Never heard of it. Though to be honest, it looked like it was made for more than just transport. Hmm, will get back to Blakk about that. _(That rhymes!)_

I followed her and nearly laughed when I saw her practicing slug slinging!

She was horrendous! I nearly opened some of my worst cuts trying to contain my laughter.

Eventually I got down there and helped her out. She had a strange blaster too. I thought she might be the owner of the weird mecha.

Her blaster was slug energy powered, had a comfortable handle, plenty of clips for customization and a strange barrel design. Looked like the head of the mecha, just black with blue stripes and a pair of blue eyes, my guess was for decoration but I swear I saw a target appear in it.

I used it to show her how to shoot properly and showed her Loki, _in disguise of course,_ after her slughound ambushed me. Turns out it's a special type of breed, for racing is my guess 'cause it's thin and streamlined. And the robotic parts, they were the result from a fight apparently but there aren't any other scars.

All well

At least now she looks like she's an average slinger, not a cripple with no brain cells but I'm not saying that to her face, that girl knows how to cover up a true personality, just like me.

I can tell she's not a shy, calm healers apprentice, there's something more inside her, almost like something _broken._

But that's not my problem, my problem is to get the Shane gang and finish them!

_Man that sounds so clichéd._

Anyway

Twist out!


	6. Chapter 6: My trash, Their treasure

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 6 "My trash, Their treasure"

**Warning: Swearing**

The Express pulled into the station and I disembarked, my sketch pad under one arm, Crypt on my shoulder and Jet trotting beside me, drawing a few weird looks from people who hadn't seen me before.

I was pretty well known around these parts, I came monthly and got to know the people here as Smelter was always getting people round for a drink or two.

Derek was waiting for me in the mecha parking lot.

He's an old friend and parts supplier for Smelter. He passes by the train station to pick me up whenever I arrive, in his big Green and black bull-and-trailer mecha B-ULK.

He's tall for his age, 57, has dusty brown hair and twinkly blue eyes set deep in his wrinkly face. He even has a small beard.

I see him leaning against his trailer, in his worn and grubby blue jeans (I think they're blue) and brown leather jacket, and call out a hello as Jet runs ahead and Crypt chirps.

He opens his arms to give me a hug but I duck under them and tweak his ear.

"How are ya, Squirt?" He asks, his eyes twinkling as he pats Jet on the head.

"Good thanks Derek, It's great seeing you again, as fresh as usual" I reply, hopping up onto the mecha and pretending to fiddle with the controls.

"Good seeing you too, Kaiya. I see you still know you're way around a mecha, huh? Those silly herbs haven't softened you up now, hope not, Smelters got work for you lucky bastard"

Jet growls and licks his hand

"Hello to you lot too, Jet and Crypt" He replies, hopping onto his Mecha while I jump into the trailer with Jet beside me.

"Ready?" He asks

"Always!" I reply and B-ULK charges off to the Forge.

10 minutes later of bumpy riding, Derek stops at the Forge and I hop off and go give Smelter a big hug, or well a third of his waist a big hug.

"Good to see you, Kaiya!" Smelter grins and pats my head, "And Jet and Crypt" He adds hastily after Jet eyes him up.

Derek unloads a few small parts then turns "Right, that's it Smelter, I'll be off now, Good to see you again Kaiya though. See you soon though!"

He starts to walk off then stops and looks at me "Whoops, nearly forgot! There's a special delivery for you coming from the Western Forges. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"My Mecha-Heart!? Yes please! Oh, Finally! I was starting to think that would never come!"

A smile broke my face when I heard the news and I started jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Okay, Kaiya, but only if you calm down, people are staring" He whispered the last part and I stopped, my face going red.

"I'll have it in a week okay?"

"Sweet thanks Derek!"

Derek hopped on B-ULK and turned him around waving goodbye as he went.

I watched him go, nearly exploding with excitement! The heart would mean that two thirds of my custom mecha would be complete!

Smelter snapped me out of my daydream. Putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me inside he said

"Come on in, Kaiya, lets make sure your circuitry is finished so you can get that heart hooked up when you get it, aye?"

I nodded eagerly.

The next week passed by in a flash. Me and Smelter finished the base circuitry and outer layers leaving just the custom heart to be attached to the two adaptable engines (two engines, SO WHAT? I'm not greedy…)

This is because me Mecha beast will require huge amounts of energy to be able to sustain the max speed (500km/ph!) for at least a day. I also managed to design a energy siphon, to draw in and use the natural slug energy from the surrounding environment, this includes ghouled energy as the heart will hopefully act as a filter and, if that fails, it will also be able to contain and use ghoul energy.

_Yeah, yeah, So what if I'm over doing it? _That's your problem, but just to shut you up, I also do custom mechas for wealthy customers, or if I owe you something because I hate owing people for _anything._

The hydraulics are amazing and very tough, the feet have been designed to be extra dexterous, for good grips for traction and climbing (you'd be amazed at how many mecha beasts fall off things and can't get back up), the tail is there for balance and the body is super lightweight, meaning faster speeds and easier braking.

There is only one special thing that sets this mecha apart from others.

I designed it to be a weapon, not just transport.

The jaws have the same strength as a titanium crocodile, the claws can be used like hands and have spring-loaded blades on the inside of the back feet, like velociraptors.

The neck is flexible and can reach 270 degrees. The eyes have an instant targeting and lock-on system that is voice activated and controlled by the most delicate and advanced circuitry system Slugterra has ever seen.

Its strength can stop a speeding Slugterranean Express train in its tracks **(You'll see this later on) **and it has the ability to jump twice as far as your average mecha beast.

It is truly a master-piece.

As soon as it's finished. Heh.

There will probably be more minor details I have forgotten to add but those will show up later when I cream everyone at the drag races!

Having finished my mecha, for now, I head into town with Smelter for some shopping at the mall.

As I loiter round, my eyes catch a glimpse of a holo-poster advertising the upcoming Slug Run and its mystery slug prize.

Smelter told me last year it was a Crystalyd slug and Vance Volt was supposedly going to win it but instead gave it to Eli Shane, Blakks number one enemy and is said to be the best Slug slinger in all the 99 caverns.

He looks cute from the videos put up on Slug-net but he doesn't seem to be my type.

He's got a sweet wolf mecha and a cool hairstyle though, I'll give him that.

Not to mention, his mechanic cave troll is Smelters nephew but he only visits when I'm away.

As I read all the details on the poster a couple of raggedy boys shove me aside

"Hey! Watch where your going, retards!" I snap at them.

The greasy, fat one turns around and looks at me with piggy eyes "Wha'd you sez?" He snorted

"Eggh, yuck! Move it dweebs! You're stinking the place up!" I fake gag, hoping to wind them up.

It works

The spindly, pock-faced one turns around with a face uglier than a dog's ass with diarrhea.

"You're gonna regret that bitch!"

I roll my eyes. They always say that.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now move on before I kick your sorry ass to the Burning world and back!"

I grab skinny by the collar and pull him close to my face, trying not to breath in the rancid stink of his breath and because I probably can't lift fatty.

"Understood?" I hiss.

He nodded, eyes wide in fear.

I drop him on his butt and him and fatty scamper off.

I meet up with Smelter a few minutes later.

"Where are you off too?" He asks

"To get some perfume or soap" I gag.

**Thanks to all the reviews you lot have been putting in!**

**I will need to get some back ground people described in here soon so if you want your Slugterra OC in here, PM me ok?**


	7. Chapter 7: All for a Heart

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 7: All for a heart

"**SPOILERS!" Takes place after The Return**

A week slowly dragged by as I tried to find something to keep my mind occupied from the oncoming excitement of my custom Mecha heart arriving! I barely slept, had Smelter on his toes trying to keep me busy and had actually tired Jet and my slugs out with all the practices!

But still the week dragged on.

I was on my bed watching TV and doing sit-ups because I was really bored when a quick news flash came on.

The headlines said "_Beast Forge destroyed by Blakk!"_ with an image showing the Western Forges lying in a crumpled and smoking mess.

"What?!" I half-shouted, half- squeaked with rage. How dare he destroy the forge! Smelter had friends and family there, not to mention my precious heart! So Blakk just waltzes up with his new fancy toys and trashes the place? I 'oughta give that bastard a piece of my mind!

I lie back down on my bed my head swimming as it tries to process what it has just heard. Today was the day BEFORE I was supposed to get it and now it had been destroyed along with the place of its creation!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhww" I turned over and groaned into my pillow. Jet lifted her ears then came over and gave me a friendly nudge/lick. I smiled at her and patted her head then rolled off the bed and went to go share the news with Smelter.

Walking into the kitchen, I called out "Hey, Smelter? I got some bad news" then saw him with his forkful of wafflecake half to his mouth as he watched the news, eyes wide.  
"Oh, you saw" Was all I could say as he dropped the fork, with its waffle cake still on it, on his plate with a clatter.

He then slowly got up and went into his workshop in a dark mood.

I watched him go with a faked un-interested look on my face, then rolled my eyes as soon as I heard the muttering, frowned when I heard the cursing and jumped when I heard the crashing and banging.

I had second thoughts about going in there to see if he was okay but decided against it. He would calm down eventually and clean up while I went to the Beast Forge in search of any clue my heart may still be in one piece.

Twist watched nervously as Blakk bragged about his latest achievement, the Beast Forge.

His Masters temper hadn't improved thanks to Eli Shane cutting his train in half with a Thresher and Forgesmelter slug fusion shot.

_How the HELL do you cut a train in half!? _Not to mention one with all the extra upgrades Blakk spent a cavern-load of gold on.

Twist still couldn't get his head around it. Eli was powerful, TOO powerful.

A holo screen appeared on Blakks desk with a goons face, behind him, the smoking remains of the Forge. Blakk stopped his bragging and faced the screen.

"Doctor Blakk, we've located an item of possible value locked in a heavy safe. We would like to request assistance from you to help us open the safe." The goon spoke with a clipped tone.

"You need my assistance to open a safe? What are you a weakling?" Blakk hissed at the goons face.

The goon looked embarrassed and nervous "No Sir, It's just that we've already tried to open the safe but it needs a passkey and password."

Twist frowned. "What kind of safe needs all that protection?"

Doctor Blakk smiled "Why, something of great value does, Twist. Something of very precious value"

Twists eyes widened and he smiled.

Doctor Blakk turned once more to the holographic goon

"I'll be there soon"

I turned to my left on Smelters rhino mecha, a design by me, and headed towards the (former) employees secret entrance Smelter had shown me. I killed the engine and motioned to Jet to keep quiet, my hand tensed above my blaster and my slugs trembling in anticipation.

Slowly creeping over to the entrance I peeked through the foliage. Clear.

Keeping to the shadows, I passed through the tunnel and emerged on the other side.

The extent of the damage was clear. Nothing was recognizable, not even the famous monument thing with the blue circle on it, whatever that had been.

Looking around I spied the safe, just what I was looking for. Why?

Here's a flashback that'll help.

_1 hour ago_

_I was riding CHR-GR towards the Forge when a message came in to my communi-cuff. It was Derek._

"_Kaiya! I'm so sorry about your heart, you heard the news right? I was going to get it for you today but then Blakk came along and screwed everything up and..and."_

_Derek looked like he was about to burst into tears._

"_Hey, It's okay Derek, it wasn't your fault that dumbass Blakk decided to blow up the Forge so everyone can ride his busted train, that's just what idiots do, Okay?"_

_Derek looked up and nodded._

"_Anyway," I continued ", I'm just on my way to get the heart right now so I'll talk to you later" I closed the message just as CHR-GR swerves to avoid an oncoming Mecha beast._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yell as a pink and silver cheetah mecha, model name: B-LUR, grazes past us._

_Derek's face pops back up "I'd say that's a bad idea but I don't think you'll wanna listen to me so I'll give you this. The heart is located in a big metal safe that will require a pass key and code. The code is 34-69-92, got it?" _

_I nod_

" _Now I don't have the original passkey, Grendel has that but I think it's hidden by the Golden Glow Floria, next to the employees entrance. Good luck"_

_With that the message closed._

_I looked up with a determined look on my face. I was getting that heart if it was the last thing I'd do._


	8. Chapter 8: A Lucky Break

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 8: A lucky break  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can see the safe from my vantage point. It seems clear but I don't take.

It's never a bad thing to be cautious so I keep to the shadows and take the long way to the safe.

I'm just about to reach the safe when Jet growls softly. I duck behind some fallen beams and out of sight as my worst nightmare walks around into plain sight.

Amongst the wrecked remains of the mighty forge stands Doctor Blakk, grinning as he surveys the scene. I'm to far away to hear what he says but I'm positive he's after what's in the safe.

Crap.

Two goons then trot out of the shadows, near the safe. I hadn't seen them thanks to their outfit and I was lucky I took caution.

I can't see Twist, I don't know whether that'll be a good thing or a bad thing, but Doctor Blakk has John Bull with him.

I grind my teeth as I release what he's going to do.

He and Bull are going to blow the safe open and Blakks brought his prize weapon to help him do so.

I watch as a goon wheels the Gattler next to Blakk and Bull.

That weapon destroyed the Forge and now it's going to destroy my heart and the safe!

Blakk obviously isn't the delicate type but I guess I should've known that by now.

I turn my eyes away and cover my ears as Blakk opens fire on the safe, hitting it with ghoul after ghoul after ghoul. Red light illuminates the area, casting monstrous shadows on the twisted rubble. It seems to be the perfect backdrop for Blakk and his cronies.

The racket dies away and I turn and look once more. Blakk and I wait for the smoke to clear to see what was inside.

As the dust clears I see the safe door buckled and bent, hanging on one hinge then dropping to the ground with a clang.

Blakks smile suddenly drops as a goon pulls out a blue disk and hands it to Blakk.

My heart skips a beat. I was dreading that Blakk would find the heart but the heart wasn't there! Instead, my blueprints for the heart, my mecha and all the other little gadgets I had created.

I had completely forgotten!

I was so hyped up about my heart I had forgotten I asked them to keep my plans in safe keeping and they had put it in the safe. Not to mention I didn't know how to put a blimmin' lock on it!

I watched, my eyes wide, as Blakk opened up the disk and a holographic screen popped up showing my mecha beast blueprints. His eyes widened as he read over my notes and all the different things I had put there.

I couldn't take it anymore, there was no way I was letting Blakk in on my secrets!

I quickly loaded my Phosphoro slug and let fly. An explosion of white light erupted in front of Blakk.

"Fetch, Jet!" I yelled sprinting back towards Smelters mecha.

Jet sprinted forward, tail straight ears streaming back and clearing each pile of rubble with a single leap.

Blakk rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other holding the disk. He blinked a couple of times then turned towards my hiding spot.

He didn't see Jet until to late.

Jet had run up on top of a pile of rubble, leapt off it and grabbed the disk right out of Blakks hand, kicking him in the face as she went past.

It was like something out of a movie!

Blakks face showed astonishment then familiarity as he tried to register where he had seen her before.

Too Slow. Jet was off like a bullet, disk in mouth and my slug on her back.

She reached B-ULK before the first ghouls were loaded and we raced off.

I couldn't resist giving Blakk a parting comment.

"Hey Blakk! Next time, come and ask me for my ideas!" _'That was crap'_

I gunned it and we were soon in the clear but I knew Blakk would recognize me, or at least Jet or the mecha and then Smelter, Sasha and I would be in danger.

When I was sure we were out of range, I turned to Jet and gave her a big hug and a pat on the head.

"That was brilliant Jet! I am so proud of you! Yes, I am!. Yes I AM!" I cooed, "You too, Galaxy" I said to my Phosphoro, scratching its head.

Even though I had gotten this victory I was still worried about my heart. If the safe didn't contain it, then where was it?

I decided I was going to Dereks to ask.

40 minutes later I arrived at Dereks.

I knocked on the door and Derek appeared.

"Kaiya! Boy am I glad to see you! Come on in"

I walked inside, Jet trailing behind.

"Derek", I started but was cut off

"Kaiya I am so sorry, It was all my fault! I'm just so forgetful lately I- *sigh* I should remembered!" Derek was wringing his hands nervously

I frowned "Remembered what?"

"That I have your mecha heart! I-" He started again

"WHAT!?" I yelled ",You had it all along? But why?"

Derek lowered his eyes "I was planning on giving it to you early! I knew how much you wanted it so I asked Grendel if I could take it and drop it off to you and he said yes. Please Kaiya, I'm so sorry! I… I… I just forgot"

He looked miserable and I felt sorry for him.

"Hey, It's okay Derek! You just saved my entire mecha beast by doing that!" I lowered my tone.

"Really?"

"Yes! I went to the Forge to check the safe and then Blakk showed up! He blew open the safe and nearly got his hands on this!" I waved the disk in front of him.

His eyes widened

"Luckily Jet snatched it back before he got a good look. So by doing what you did you helped me keep my plans a secret!"

Derek stood up, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Thank goodness! I thought you would be devastated to see that your heart wasn't there! But anyway, I'll go grab it for you"

He turned and scurried into another room.

He returned a few minutes later with a small metal box in his hands.

"Here" he said, offering it to me.

I took the box silently, to excited for words.

I box clicked open and lying in a soft blue material lay my mecha heart, glowing softly.

One half was slug energy blue, the other, angry red. The blue side was glowing strongly.

Dereks eyes widened.

"Wow", he breathed ",It's already working!"

"It's able to draw in surrounding energy then transform it into energy it can use" I explained.

Derek chuckled "I think I'll keep to delivering parts, not making parts"

I smiled back "Thanks Derek, what you did helped me out a lot"

We said goodbye and I returned to Smelters place, keen to finish my mecha.

There was a big race coming up and I didn't want to miss it.


	9. Chapter 9: Race if you Dare

Slugterra Fanfic  
Chapter 9 "Race if you Dare"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A silky smooth growl filled my workshop as I revved my finished masterpiece.

I stepped back to admire my handiwork as my custom made mecha beast came to life right before my eyes.

Blue energy ran along the lines on his armour plates and filled his eyes with a bright keen glow, a beautiful contrast against his black and chrome plating.

His twin engines hummed in unison making music to my ears.

He took my breath away as he straightened up, head held high, tail balanced, legs tensed and ready to pounce.

I stared at him a little longer, allowing myself a feeling of triumph at what I had accomplished, then vaulted onto his back, my hands running over his steely plates.

Crypt squeaked.

"Sorry buddy, you can't come this time. It's just a test run and if something goes wrong, I'd hate myself if you got hurt, Okay?" I said sorrowfully, "Just open the doors will ya?"

Crypt looked sad but he hit the button and the sliding door opened to reveal a dark Slugterra.

It was nighttime and Smelter, Jet and everyone else was asleep, the perfect time to test out my hybrid.

Easing on the throttle I eased my mecha out, into Slugterra. He slunk out silently, perfectly.

My breath caught in my throat at the marvel of this technological hybrid.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and steeling my determination.

He slowly walked out onto the quiet open road, I flicked a few switches and he took off.

No jerky movements or loud noises.

He moved fluidly, like one single entity, gaining speed with every stride.

We reached 500k/ph after 10 minutes and I put on my sighting glasses and switch it to night vision mode.

The air rushes past me in streaks of bioluminescent blue as we swerve and dodge and race away into the night, as silent as shadows, the soft thudding of his feet as they hit the ground the only exception.

It breaks my heart to do so but I stop at the top of a small hill and gaze up at the cavern roofs with their little patches of blue light coming from the strange fungi and lichens.

I had always thought of the cavern roofs at night to be like the night skies I experienced back on The Surface.

I sighed. That life seemed so far away now. I had forged my own here in Slugterra but I knew in my heart, sooner or later someone was going to ask about my past, especially since I'm starting to make a image for myself.

"Well buddy, I'll just wait 'till it happens" I said, rubbing my hand on my mechas neck, "Hey, wait a minute. You need a name!" I exclaimed, nearly forgetting about such a small yet important detail.

"Hmm, lets see, Rush? No, Bolt? Mehhh," I muttered to myself as I continued looking upwards.

"No Wait! Black Skies! I'll call you Black Skies! As a reminder of my past and because the sky is never the limit" My voice was wistful, I dearly wanted to go back up and see what had happened to the world I knew but I couldn't.

The Burning World was no more than a myth down here and only wackos believed in it.

No. No More.

I wasn't a wacko. People would just laugh at me if I told them I was from the Surface.

I felt something harden inside me and my face grew cold.

The Surface no longer existed to me. I belonged here and I was going to make myself known.

I was no longer the girl that fell from above, I'm the girl that's gonna get what she wants, whatever way she can.

A cocky smile appeared on my face as I revved BLK 5-Ky5 and pounded down the hill towards Smelters, the speed fueling my anger.

A Week Later

Smelter doesn't like my plan to enter the Deep Caverns Race. He says that it should be made illegal, not kept open by the money that the rich people pay just to see racers on mechas get killed or injured.

But I'm deaf to his words. I don't care anymore. I have the most powerful mecha beast awaiting my commands and Jet at my side.

I can tell my slugs have noticed a change in my attitude but I don't care. After all, if Black Skies proves to be as powerful as I built him to be I won't need them. I'll sell them off or give them to someone, all of them except Crypt and my Teyegirter slug, Seeker. **(These slugs can be shot at an opponent but will continue to hit them until they are down)**

They are really special to me. The only ones worth keeping.

I mount up, Jet hops up behind me since I need to upgrade her leg so she can keep up with Black Skies. Crypt and Seeker hop on my shoulder and my blaster hangs from my hips, no longer is its purpose only for shooting. I changed it a bit. Since I can't shoot well I decided I was going to turn it into a close range weapon.

Pressing the button below the ammo feed will make the barrel slide together to form some sort of blade, strong enough to cut through metal making it the perfect weapon for a mecha race.

My glasses haven't been upgraded and I slide those down as we head off towards the race. I want to get there at just the right time so I can size up the competition and determine strengths and weaknesses.

I show up at the Starting Line and register my mecha for the race. The guy at the tent gives me a once over and my mecha two. He raises an eyebrow.

"You gotta problem?" I half-ask, half-snarl.

He looks scared "No, It's just- that's an interesting mecha"

He scribbles my name down and I sign it.

I steer Skies, that's his nickname, over to a quiet, partly shadowed spot.

I instruct Jet to stay here and keep hidden while I check Skies for any technical problems then study the competition.

I recognize the pink and silver cheetah mecha that nearly hit me a week earlier getting checked by a girl with blonde hair and a Aquabeak and Crystalyd on her shoulder.

As long as she doesn't try to run me over I'll try to not hurt her to much.

I also see Vance Volt handing out autographs. Show-off.

My eyes search some more then they widen in surprise as a famous face walks up to the register booth on a symbolic black, orange and white wolf mecha, trailed by his sidekicks.

Eli Shane!? What's he doing here? Aren't good guys like him supposed to stay away from races like this?

I shrug and pat Jet "Well he better stay outta my way 'cause I'm going to win this race if it's the last thing I do"

All of his gang have appeared with there mecha beasts but it seems Eli is the only one entering.

A girl in his gang that I haven't seen before walks up to him and punches him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

She is tall and lean with brown hair down to her shoulders with a green T-shirt and brown pants. She sweeps her bangs out of her eyes before planting a kiss on Eli's cheek.

Blah. I pull a face.

She isn't wearing any shoes but that doesn't bother me. It's a free-ish world.

An announcement is made that the race will start in five minutes.

My eyes move to the poster announcing the prize.

The prize is the only other reason I'm entering this race. It's a touch-screen phone, from the Surface. I want to win it and destroy it after I've found out all I have from it.

The prize has attracted a lot of attention. Scientists, rich people and crazy people have all either entered the race themselves or paid someone else to win it for them.

Three minutes until the start of the race.

I quickly set Skies to input mode. This is where he'll draw surrounding energy into his engines for a maximum starting boost.

Two minutes 'till the start.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jets hackles go up and hear her growl ever so softly.

I follow her gaze until I see Blakk walk through the gate with Twist in tow.

Uh-oh. Didn't count on this and neither did Eli.

I see his face harden along with the rest of his gang.

Looks like there is some sort of rivalry going on between those two. Good to know.

"It's alright Jet" I scratch her behind the ears, "I'm still going to win"

She settles back down, her eyes still wary.

"All Racers to the Starting Line please!" Comes a static voice over the speakers.

I mount up on Skies and make my way over along with all the other racers.

Spectators rush to the sidelines to get the best views and some of them shoot me a weird look. I glare back with an evil smile and they look away, too chicken to hold my gaze.

"Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen and Racers to the Deep Caverns Race! Where only the best Racers enter! Today you are competing for this!", He holds up the phone, "I strange piece of powerful technology and the title, the best Mecha Racer in all of Slugterra!" He blabs on about the rules, no slug slinging at other racers. That's the only rule.

Good, because I'm not going to shoot any slugs. Oh no. I'm going to show all of Slugterra just how dangerous BLK 5Ky5 really is.

I glance around at the stands where the posh people are. Most are pointing out racers there betting on winning while a couple point at me and whisper something to each other.

I spot Doctor Blakk surveying the scene. He isn't racing. Twist must be doing his dirty work then.

His eyes spot my mecha and stay on it longer than he should have. I know he can't recognize me because of my clothes I'm wearing but you never know.

I look around again and spot Eli's gang watching from the sidelines.

The announcer finishes his speech

"On Your Marks!" Mecha Beasts rev up. Hearts start to pound.

"Get Set!" The revving gets louder and the mechas' tense ready to pounce. The air's static with tension.

"GOOOOO!"

And the race begins.


	10. Chapter 10: Demon

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 10: Demon

Time slows down as the anticipated word is uttered.

For a split second there is silence as all racers register the word

Then all of Hell breaks loose.

Racers surge forward in a wild tidal wave of colours, creatures and noise.

I don't start off as quickly as the other racers because I've seen from other races; the first 500m is a massacre as racers fight for first place.

I keep my pace even while dodging fallen mechas, no need to waste my energy yet.

After 700m we hit the real track. A windy path through orange canyons, towering walls on one side and a bottomless drop on the other side.

I stick close to the wall, trying to stay unnoticed. It worked, but not for long. A thick man on a bull Mecha spots me and tries to run me against the wall.

Not gonna happen.

I drop back and his momentum keeps him going. He hits the wall and sparks fly from his mecha as it scrapes along the rock.

I draw even with him again; he turns and scowls at me then charges towards me again.

Heh, Idiot.

Just as his mecha is about to hit Skies, I jump.

Skies hydraulics makes him able to leap a max of 400m into the air, more if you apply thrusters.

Skies sails over top of the startled racer and lands on his other side then rams against him, hard.

His momentum combined with the forceful push, pushes him over the edge to a bottomless drop below.

He falls screaming as I smile and wave down to him.

My brain's telling me I shouldn't have done that but I push it aside.

Who Cares? It's over now, not like I can undo it.

I push Skies up a gear and he powers forward swerving past a hulking elephant and ramming into a yellow hyena, causing it to wipe out.

"Woah!" yells the blonde boy as he hits the ground.

"Sucka!" I yell back at him.

The canyon ends up ahead and we have to cross a thin rock bridge to get to the next part. All the racers are speeding up, they want to get over before the elephant. His weight will cause the bridge to collapse no doubt.

Well, that's what they think.

I power Skies ahead and we reach the bridge. Then I twitch the joystick and his tail lashes out at the rider behind me, causing him to crash into one of the rock pillars. The pillar sways then comes tumbling down.

Small mecha riders try and dodge the debris but fail and get wiped out. However the elephant mecha powers right through and is the last mecha to get to the bridge.

Good. I have a use for the giant hunk of metal.

The bridge collapses after the elephant crossed, no turning back now.

I look ahead and size up my competition.

Eli, Twist, Vance and the pink and silver cheetah are still in the race and are ahead.

But not for long. I smile wickedly.

I catch up behind the cheetah.

Time to test these jaws of mine.

I press a button to switch the joystick to mouth instead of tail then aim Skies head at the cheetahs' hind legs. I'm just about to bite them when the cheetah swerves to avoid a rock pillar, dotted with Lumino Ore shards.

I swerve just in time, barely missing the razor sharp crystals.

The chick on the cheetah spots me running up next to her.

She frowns, her blue eyes suspicious.

"Name?" I yell over the pounding of robot feet and paws.

She regards me carefully, "Jordan. Jordan Sheeders" She replies

"Well, Jordan Sheeders", I say "Eat my dust!" I yell as I ram Black skies into her mecha.

"Woah! Easy Blur, easy!" She struggles to gain control of her mecha and loses speed, falling behind the rest of the racers.

I don't look back as I speed on to victory.

That felt good.

One down, three to go.

We exit the caves and hit the home stretch.

1000m to the Finish line.

And time for my big finale.

Twist and Eli have their mechas stuck together as they try and push each other over.

Heh, easy pickings.

I side up next to Eli. He doesn't see me but his slug does.

It's an Infurnace slug. I think his name is Burpy or something. Meh, it's not important.

He squeaks to Eli and Eli faces me, surprise on his face as I swing Skies head over, jaws agape, and bite down hard on his mechas' neck slowing it down and damaging circuits.

"Hey! What the-?!" Eli yells and his slug growls at me before his mecha goes down.

My hybrid strains but eventually manages to drag Eli's mecha over and drop it in a tangled heap of metal.

Twist is watching me, determination registering over shock.

"Your turn next, Twist!" I growl.

"Who-!? Wait how do you know my name!?" He asks, just before I grab my blaster/blade and swing it at him.

He swerves away "Woah! What's the big deal? Wait-" His eyes fill with realization as he recognizes my blaster.

His hesitation is all I need. I swerve Skies towards him and as he swerves to avoid me his mecha stumbles and he flies off and face-plants on the ground.

I allow myself a sly grin.

600m until the finish.

Volt's in front. He thinks he's got this race in the bag.

Well he doesn't. Not with me in it.

I flick the input switch and all the stored energy from before the race, floods into the engine and it hums even louder.

Black Skies speeds up and catches up with Volts' ride in no time.

I take in a deep breath, calm myself then pull up next to Volt.

His face registers surprise but I spend no time at all watching him.

"Your lucks over, Volt" Is all I say

Before he knows it his horse mechas' front leg is clamped between my metal dragon jaws and, with a keening shriek, is ripped right off.

He goes down with his mecha, just before the elephant mechas' foot plants right in the spot where he dropped.

The crowd screams in horror, others just sit speechless.

I release the leg from Skies jaws and it clatters down onto the track.

I look at my speedometer, it's at 300k/ph and rising.

The Finish Line is 50m away.

I power forward, I can already taste this sweet victory in my mouth.

Time slows down once more as me and Black Skies leap over the finish line and slide to a stop in a cloud of dust, first place.

First Place.

I came First Place!

"YES!" I yell as I punch the air, triumph streaming through me.

The crowd is hysterical. I doubt they have ever seen such a brutal race but they loved it.

In second place is Jordan. She doesn't look at me, just watches the track.

I follow her gaze and smile.

It's carnage.

Elephant mecha flipped after it tried to dodge Volt and is now lying on its side, smoking.

Twists' mecha limps over the line in third place, a dirty tangled broken wreck.

He looks at me but doesn't meet my eyes then hangs his head in shame.

Medics suddenly rush over to the Finish line and I watch as Eli and his mecha, Lucky, cross the line with the still body of Vance volt behind him.

Doctors help get the limp form off then escort him to a medical tent.

Lucky has a giant rip in his neck, no doubt caused by Black Skies jaws, and is dented and covered in dirt.

His team rush over to help him. His mechanic, the cave troll looks at the bite marks, shaking his head.

If only I could hear what the were saying.

"Well Folks! That was one of the most chaotic race I have ever seen! Didn't you love it because I sure did!" The announcer has now gotten every ones' attention.

"In first place, with the most talented and mysterious mecha beast ever known is….. Kaiya Skye!"

I know I had come first but hearing it being said just made it ten times better.

"Second place by chance, Jordan Sheeders! And third, Twist!"

The crowd clapped for the winners and then the announcer came down holding the phone and a bag of gold.

I hopped off my mecha beast.

"Ladies, gentlemen and racers! I give you this years' Top Racer of Slugterra… Kaiya Skye!" He held up my hand then handed me the phone and bag of gold, whispering as he did, "That was some feat girly, but watch your back. I think you pissed of some bad people with what you did"

"So what?" I spat, "Let them come"


	11. Chapter 11: Once in a life time

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 11: "Once in a lifetime"

I was very pleased with myself after the race.

No, wait.

I WAS THRILLED!

I had creamed all the contestants, shown up Twist and Eli, majorly ruined Volts fame and claimed the mysterious and alien prize in front of all these rich snobs who didn't expect anything from me.

If that didn't get me noticed I might have to start blowing things up.

After I had escaped the paparazzi, I just chased them off with Skies and snapped up a couple of cameras in his jaws, that 'ought to do the trick, I went to a secluded spot to reflect about what I had done.

By secluded I mean on the top of a rock pillar that is the size of a paddock and only Black Skies can reach by wall jumping.

Jet joined me, she had hitched a ride up on Skies and clearly sharing my excitement and began licking me all over, furiously.

We sat back against Skies, whom I had put in a charging position, front legs crossed, head up straight and tail curved around neatly.

He looked very elegant, sitting in the shade of a giant mushroom, the same shade of blue as the energy still coursing through his robotic veins.

I let the silence seep into me, calming my adrenaline.

Jet curled up beside me, her robotic leg glowing in the shade and making my rough leather jacket turn blue-ish.

I smiled and stroked her behind her ear, then checked to see if anyone was around before closing me eyes and falling asleep.

**Eli POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened! One minute I've entered the most dangerous race in all of Slugterra to get a phone from the Surface and to show up Twist and the next thing I know is a girl in black races up against me on a black and blue DRAGON mecha, rips open Luckys' neck, takes out Twist and nearly kills Vance Volt while maintaining first place and a cool composure.

What. The. Hell.

I barely recovered from Lucky going down, but Sparky managed to give him enough juice to get him, me and Vance over the line to medical assistance.

Volt was pale and unconscious when I got to him; I hope I wasn't too late but I think his racing days are over if that girl stays in the races.

I watch the replays on the big screen. She is dangerous! She collapsed the rock bridge, pushed a fellow racer over the edge into the canyon and took out me, Twist, Vance and a whole lot more others.

"I don't know if I can fix this Eli" Kord's looking over the gaping hole in Luckys' neck and poking it with a finger, "The damage is huge. It's affected the internal and external circuitry, the necks rotation and the steering components. We can't afford to fix something this bad, even if it was possible."

Kit comes up beside me "Then we better find the girl who did this and make her pay!"

She's determined I'll give her that, but Trixie voices my thoughts.

"Fine. You go and find the owner of that giant, reptile mecha with all its claws and teeth and tail that does exactly what she wants and demand her to fix Eli's mecha or pay up. Great Idea! I mean, if it did this to Lucky, I don't think it could do worse to you" Sarcasm is Trixies' specialty, even if it earns her daggers from Kit.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. Prrrronto will handle this situation with his magnificent persuasion skills!" Pronto interrupted, waving his hands in the air, trying to calm the two girls down.

Pronto then struts off, head held high and belly wobbling with his swagger, deaf to our complaints and pleas.

"No Pronto! Don't do it!"

"Pronto, she's not going to listen!"

"Do you WANT to end up like Lucky?"

"Pronto?"

"PRONTO!"

I woke up when the air turned cold. I woke Jet up with a quick pat and said

"Come on. It's time to go. It's starting to get nippy out here so we should probably head back to Smelters"

She barked in agreement, then hopped on to Skies, the magnetic locks clamping down on her robot leg and speed enhancers to reassure that she won't fall off.

I hopped onto Black Skies, woke him up from his charging coma and he leapt to his feet.

We half-jumped, half-slid down to the world below then charged off to town.

The race was over and all the people were gone, just litter and bleachers left.

When we entered into town, the change was instant.

The race had obviously been streamed online and had been aired.

Everyone had seen what I had done and I could tell by reactions.

People stopped and whispered as I drove Skies through town at a steady jog. Other riders moved out of my way as Skies towered above them, a steady black and cyan blue shadow passing by.

Kids stared wide eyed as they saw the newest racer pass through and shopkeepers watched in fear as I went by.

I pretended not to notice, I just sat up straight, head held high and Jet emitted a low growl at anyone that came close.

I stopped at my favourite restaurant, one of the few with a mecha beast drive through and order a slug burger combo. The person taking my order looked terrified to be serving me, he just quickly took my order and spread the word around about who he was serving and the line magically sped up.

Ahh, the influences of being scary and dominant.

Now I know why Blakk likes being who he is!

After receiving my food I shared my fries with Jet then ate my burger as Skies headed for Smelters forge on auto-pilot. Another well-decided luxury.

I reached Smelters place from the back, so I, AGAIN, didn't see who he had as customers and even if I had, I don't think I would've cared.

**Eli's POV**

Kord had called up his relative Grendel, asking about any family forges nearby, since the main one was reduced to rubble and Grendel had told him of one in the town closest to the track.

Kord had managed to patch Lucky up to make the journey there but not back.

This forge was our only hope.

"I can't really remember his name but I think it's Smelter. Not to sure 'cause I haven't seen him in a LONG time. I know I don't want to ask for help but Grendel says he's the best with circuit damage like this." Kord was just chatting along while the rest of us listened, gloomy and depressed. Kit had offered to ride Lucky for me but I refused, saying that he's the only thing besides Burpy and this heritage that actually is left of my father.

Pronto couldn't find the girl, Kaiya I think, but he looked pretty happy that he hadn't.

"She must have fled like a coward when she heard I was on your side Eli" Had been his words after two minutes of trying to find her.

"Don't worry, Eli" Trixie tried to reassure me, "Everything will be okay!"

Ten minutes later we turned up.

Kord knocked on the door and a big cave troll answered.

His face said he had been expecting someone else but he looked happy enough to see Kord again.

"Kord, my bro! How have you been?" He gave Kord a tight hug

"Good, I've been good, Smelter!"

After all the introductions Kord pointed out the problem.

Smelter tried to get a good look but it was to dark.

"Put it in the workshop" He said motioning to a shed beside the main home.

I eased Lucky in and Smelter immediately started examining the problem.

After ten boring minutes he turned to me and Kord and pulled of his glasses.

"It's some pretty bad damage in there. What happened?"

"I entered a race and then another racers mecha bit me" I said, releasing how stupid that sounded,

"Bit you, eh? Well the bad news is I can't fix it."

I heart dropped and Burpy sagged next to me. "What do you mean? You're supposed to be the best?"

"Is there any good news?" Trixie asked, hopefully.

Smelter turned to look at her "I know someone who can, but I don't think she'll do it"

"Why?"

He looked back at me "You said the Mecha bit yours, right?"

"Yea"

"I know that mecha" Was all he said before the workshop door opened to reveal the very own mecha that had bitten Lucky, and its rider.


	12. Chapter 12: It's a Win-Win Situation

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 12: It's a win-win situation

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Eli standing with Smelter.

He had obviously come here to get Lucky patched up.

Huh, not happening. I do all the circuitry around here and I choose if I do it or not.

Buuuuuutttt…. They _were_ customers.

That part annoyed me since Smelter needed the money.

Smelter could feel the tension in the air as me and Eli faced one another.

"Kaiya!," He tried to sound cheerful, "How was the race? I hear you…won!"

I smirked, my eyes not leaving Eli "Yeah I did. It was great! I had_ sooooo_ much fun and I bet the other racers did too, right Eli?"

He flinched when I addressed him but quickly regained his composure.

I. Win.

The other cave troll, Kord I think, interrupted.

"Fun? You call what you did FUN!? Did you even realize what you did? You nearly killed Vance Volt and another racer, ruined Elis' mecha and totally wrecked any others!"

"Yeah, I know. I was there." I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't need these _amateurs _to tell me what's right and wrong.

I dismissed them with a flick of my hand.

"Anyway, I've got to find some new homes for my slugs. I'll be going now."

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean, find new homes for your slugs? I didn't even know you had any. Where are they?" Eli stopped me before I could go anywhere.

"Pfff, I don't need slugs to sling since I have Black Skies so I'm going to sell them to get some money. Duh."

"What? Everyone needs slugs to sling!"

"Yeah, only if you can be stuffed to sling them. I have bigger issues than shooting slugs so I'm getting rid of them."

"But, you can't do that! You can't base your world around mechas'!"

"Vance Volt did."

"Yeah and look what happened!"

"Eli, I made that happen and besides my mecha is way better than his. No-one can beat me with this sweet ride."

I patted Skies on the neck and before Eli could complain I headed inside to gather my slugs.

As I headed up to my room I guessed I owed Eli an apology and I heard he was a really good slugslinger.

Maybe he'll want my slugs?

Reaching my room, I grabbed my slug carrier.

All my slugs had been locked inside.

"Cheer up guys, you'll have a new owner soon. Maybe."

I walked back down, grabbing my toolbox too.

I was just about to open the door when I heard Smelter talking.

I pressed my head against the door and listened hard.

"…Know she can be a bit wild but this was her first race so you can't blame her for getting a bit over excited."

"She took out most of the riders mercilessly! She's dangerous to Slugterra. You should destroy her mecha before she does something even more stupid!"

"Kord, Listen to yourself! You sound like Blakk. Just give her time she'll come to her senses sooner or later, and besides, she's got me to help her!"

I laugh in my head. What would Smelter know about me or my mecha?

Eventually I decide I've heard enough and I push the door open.

"Right," I announce, "I'll check the damage on Lucky and you can see if you want any of my slugs because I can't be bothered to find new homes for them."

Everyone looks at me wide-eyed.

"You'll fix Lucky?" Eli asks astonished.

"Maybe. Right now I just want to check the extent of the damage inflicted." I narrow my eyes, "I might fix it but it'll cost you something special. I don't do gold now that I have Black Skies."

"Like what?"

"Dunno, What do ya have?"

Eli gives me a blank look.

"Thought so."

I sigh and roll my eyes when a thought comes to mind.

"Sayyy…. How much info do you have on Doctor Blakk?" I ask, feigning nonchalance.

The whole group stiffens at the name.

"What in Slugterra would you want with Blakk?" Trixie asks, highly suspicious and surprised.

"That's my business, hothead. And by the sounds of it, you know some decent stuff about him."

Eli walks up to me and stares into my eyes.

"So, you want information about Doctor Blakk in exchange for fixing Lucky?"

"Yep. Oh, and you can take my- the slugs over there too. I'd say it's a win-win situation."

Eli takes a few steps back then looks at his gang.

Majority nod so Eli accepts the deal.

"Deal?" I put out my hand.

He eyes it warily but accepts it with a firm shake.

"Deal."

And with that I pull my hand away and get too work, a wicked smile playing on my lips.

Eli was true to his word.

He brought me the information I wanted and in return, he got my slugs and I fixed Lucky for him.

Perfect.

Two months have gone by and I built up a reputation for myself.

I participated in legal and illegal races, winning fame and fortune and crushing those that dared to challenge me.

My name was widely known, whispered from all mouths like a curse.

Jet was my right hand dog.

She guarded Black Skies and didn't fall for the slug-hound tricks people set to try and lure her away to get to my mecha.

She was there at every race I participated in and was always waiting at the finish.

She had become an omen as I never went anywhere without her.

If she was seen, people knew I would be near.

With the amount of money I had collected I left Smelters Forge and bought myself a secluded luxury apartment, embedded in a cliff side, overlooking a wild slug reserve.

There, I worked on my latest designs for my dragons wings and other things that may prove useful.

I was living like a god.

But even gods have problems.

I had been so caught up in my fame and glory I had turned a blind eye to Smelter and Sasha.

I hadn't seen either for two months and I had no idea what had happened.

I knew Smelter was safe as his advertisements were always on T.V

But one late night I was flipping through my photos when I came upon one of me and Sasha standing at the top of Healer Falls and I instantly knew I should go visit her.

The next day I headed out with Jet and Skies and sped to the Healing Springs Cavern.

As we travelled I thought of all the things I would say to her.

_How happy I was to see her and I would thank her for looking after me and giving me a reason to call this place home._

_I would tell her about all my races and rise to fame and she would sit and listen patiently._

_Then I would offer her some gold, to help with things and then I'd take her for a ride on Skies, down to the river and we would just talk and chat until it got dark. _

But as soon as I neared the caverns' entrance I could tell something was wrong.

The thick foliage around the entrance had wilted and was hanging lifelessly.

I slowed Black Skies down, now unsure about what was happening.

To add to the disquiet, Jets hackles rose slowly and the whites of her eyes showed.

She growled, the sound echoing in the unearthly silence.

I headed around the bend expecting to see the familiar lush green landscape of Healing Springs.

The Cavern had once been the one with the most Slug energy, thanks to all the Healer slugs that lived in this vibrant landscape.

Whenever you arrived, your mind cleared and you would feel fresh and full of life.

Now, all I could feel was horror creeping up my spine.

The green was gone, replaced with burnt patches of ground, huge craters and the wreckage of many simple dwellings.

All destroyed.

I gunned Skies Engine and raced down towards the disaster zone.

An icon appeared on the screen infront of me.

_High Levels of Ghoul Energy detected._

_Initiating Energy Exchange._

A raging fire built up inside me as I processed the information.

Ghouls.

Ghouls had done this.

Which meant Blakk, had done this.

I passed Healer Murphys' shack, only identifiable by the shattered mecha head lying on the ground.

I passed many places I recognized, all twisted, broken or burnt.

I didn't see many bodies but there were many dead slugs.

Too many.

Thank God I brought mine with me and gave them to someone I knew would treat them well.

Jet whined as I stopped outside Sashas' old clinic.

This one appeared to have taken the worst beating. It was just blackened rubble.

Blakk had remembered me.

And he had shown me what happened to people who annoyed him.

I had to do something to show I was here. That I saw.

I went and searched along the rivers edge.

It was once a glowing stream of deep blue, now it was sludgy and slow, painful to watch.

I found a few white HeepDrops and some blue and purple Garminds, then threaded them together into a tight wreath.

Jet had brought to straight white branches, which I tied together with some cord, into a shape of a cross then lay the wreath on it.

I set it against the rubble, propping it up with stones, then stepped back and the three of us stood there in silence while a breeze picked up.

I don't know how long we stood there but it felt like eternity.

Eventually I mounted Black Skies, and with a final glance back, I left the place of my origins.

'_Goodbye_' I whispered.

We left the Cavern in silence, the knowledge of what had happened, heavy on our shoulders.

Blakk had fucked up bad.

He thought he had hit home, but he was wrong.

My home didn't exist to him, if it even was a home anymore.

I had a house, yes.

But a home? No.

And that made me very hard to injury, let alone hit.

Which was a very bad thing. A very, very bad thing.

Considering he had just made a new enemy.

_Who would do anything to kill._


	13. Chapter 13: The Request

Slugterra Fanfic

Chapter 13: The Request

I knew it would come sooner or later. It had too.

Blakk never passed up an opportunity to ask important _business _people to _support _him or help fund him and give him a good name.

Sure…

And my invite came two weeks after my visit to Healer Springs.

It started off like this.

A recorded holographic image appeared in front of me one day when I found a small, black disk lying in my mailbox (located 5 metres from my concealed door) of Doctor Blakk offering riches and fame, like I didn't have enough already, to me in return for my services.

I chuckle to myself.

'_Fool! Are you really stupid enough to let me, a mentally unstable psycho who wants to kill you, into your company? What an idiot!'_

I lean back on my couch, sweaty from my morning workout, and pat Jets' head.

"What do you think, Jet? Should I join up with Doctor Blakk and increase my bad name? Or shall I stay clear of this black named bastard?"

I idly turn the disk around in my hand, wondering if it's bugged, then chuck it towards Jet, who snaps it up, reducing it to trash in a matter of seconds.

"Good girl" I coo as I walk to the kitchen for a snack.

My secluded apartment is amazing! It has everything I ever needed and wanted and more!

However, I have a row of slug houses attached to the wall from the previous owners and I plan on taking them down soon but the yellow lights above them add a warm atmosphere to the place.

They could be brighter if I actually had slugs but I don't, so when the lights run out of energy I'll pull them out and replace them with something more useful.

As I walk to the kitchen, a special picture catches my eye, like always. I can never grow used to it.

It's a landscape view of the sky. I managed to catch the image with my MyndBender slug, Medul.

Before I gave them away, that is.

A pang of regret stabbed my heart but I quickly flicked it aside.

They were gone now, nothing I could do about it.

_You could hunt Eli and his gang down and steal them…. _Said the little voice in my head.

"Piss off" I growled as I headed into my training room to grab my blaster and switch into my outing gear.

"They're just slugs from my past and you gave them up along with your previous identity, remember?" I had taken the worrying habit of talking to myself.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head, it was nearly nighttime, if you could call it that.

I worked best at night. It was something about the stillness, the shadows, the lack of clarity and how things looked different in the dark. You couldn't see the whole picture or things looked bigger or scarier.

I mounted Black Skies, donned my black leather jacket and sighting glasses, then sped off towards Blakks infamous fortress.

Screw virtual mail, I was going to get all the details _in person._

I arrived at Blakks fortress just as 'night' fell.

I smiled evilly as I watched the looks on the guards faces as they saw me slink out of the shadows, riding atop my dragon mecha beast, Jet snarling at my side.

The blue slug energy was dim, however.

'_Must be all the dark water, round here" _I thought to myself.

I stopped BL-K 5-Ky5 at the thick metal gates.

A shaking guard scuttled over to me.

"W-w-what d-do you w-w-ant? Th-is i-i-is private property!" He stuttered, clearly terrified.

I lowered Skies head to the guards eye level.

"I'm here to see Blakk." I growled, my voice filled with authority.

I was the boss of these shaking excuses and I wasn't letting them forget it.

"Why?" Another guard asked, obviously braver than the first.

"None of your business." I snarled alongside Jet.

He took a step back then pressed a button, connecting him with Blakk.

"Doctor Blakk, you have an…._unexpected _visitor. Shall I send her in?"

"Show me who" Came the static reply, barely loud enough for me to hear.

The guard turned a screen towards me and I fought to keep my expression blank, if not slightly annoyed at being held up.

Blakk raised his eyebrows but he ordered the guard to let the three of us in.

Once inside the compound, I vaulted off my Mecha, landing infront of the guard who was going to watch Skies.

"If I come back and he has anything MORE than a speck of dirt, I'll rip your head of your body nad feed you to Jet. Got that?" I grabbed his collar and hissed in his face.

He nodded quickly.

"Good" I let go and pushed him away.

The big doors hissed open and I turned to see Doctor Blakk stride out towards me, surrounded by a bunch of armed goons.

"Kaiya! What a surprise to see you her, and at this time!" He was all fake smiles.

"Yeah, well, I got your…_invitation.. _and decided I wanted to have a word with you about it."

His face showed surprise "Oh, really? Well, how about we talk about this inside, out of the cold and," His eyes flicked towards my Mecha, glowering over at him, "….the dark." He finished.

"As long as Jet can come." I whistled her over and she sat down next to me.

A flicker of anger passed over his face but it soon disappeared.

"Of Course, but I'll need your blaster left behind, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, Blakk. I'll be keeping it with me, after all" I motioned my hands towards myself, "Does it look like I have any ammo?"

His eyes searched me for a minute, but were apparently satisfied.

"Very well" He sounded reluctant, but he started towards the doors.

I followed him through "What's the matter Blakk? Don't you trust me?" I mocked innocence.

He barely turned his head "No, I don't. And I have a good reason too."

We entered a large room with black/grey walls and red lights.

A large desk sat in the middle with your typical 'evil villain' chair behind it.

A decently good portrait of the owner himself was behind that.

Blakk seated himself on his chair and a goon fetched one for me and Jet.

Blakk steepled his fingers. "You caused quite a mess at the last race, Kaiya. I wasn't to sure if I should've asked you to join my cause."

I leaned back and folded my arms "Then why did you? I'm a crazy psycho who doesn't choose sides unless I get bored. And that race was boring. I just spiced it up a bit."

Blakk chuckled and I suddenly got goosebumps. Creep.

"See, Kaiya? That's why I eventually asked you to join me. Because you're a crazy person," He leaned forward, greed clearly written on his face "With so much _raw talent"_

I raised an eyebrow "You're a creep, you know that? And yes I have plenty of talent, I already know that."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "So, what evil mastermindy deed must I complete for you?"

Blakk looked startled "W-what?"

I was starting to get annoyed "What do you want me to do?"

"So you'll join me?" He sounded suspicious.

I gritted my teeth "No, I won't. Well, not yet. But I'm just asking if there is anything for me to do for you, 'cause I'm really bored right now."

Blakk grinned, having regained his composure.

"I need you too destro-" He began.

"Don't you dare say the Shane Gang!" I spat.

"Why?" Blakk was now curious. That was bad.

"Because I don't want anything to do with those try-hards. I want something that can be blown up, that will be fun to take down. I'd prefer to leave you with your revenge thing" I shrugged.

Blakk seemed happy with that answer "Very well, there is a small town in Scorched Sparks cavern. They have started rebelling against the men I have there. Could you take care of that?"

"Heh, my presence will be enough to shut them up!" I laugh.

"Good."

I get up to leave but two questions pop into my head.

"Blakk, how powerful is a mecha that runs on ghoul energy?" I ask without turning around.

"Very powerful, my guess would be. As long as the heart can handle it. Most of the normal hearts overheat or explode. We have to get special hearts made to it the need and that takes time and even then they are prone to mistakes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. But one last thing."

"Yes?"

I turn around and stare into his green eyes.

"What happened at Healer Springs Cavern?"

He looks genuinely confused "What do you mean?"

I look hard into his eyes and my heart stops as I realize he honestly doesn't know.

"Nevermind…" I turn and walk out, Jet trailing behind.

I shake my head and mumble to myself,

"Why should I care? That's the past, I thought you gave up on that!"

"Gave up on what?" A voice comes from my right.

My head snaps in that direction and I see Twist leaning in the doorway, a bandage around his wrist and a cheeky smile on his face.

I glower at him and stand up straight.

"None of your business, blonde." I'm instantly into my aggressive stance.

Twist seems to trigger it instinctively with me and I have no idea why.

"I think it is my business," He starts towards me, "Seeing that we've met before, one at the healers clinic and secondly on the race track." He stops, his face showing deep thought.

"Oh, and I'm Blakks apprentice, so I'll find out anyway." His smug grin made me want to smash his face in.

He comes even closer so now we are face to face.

He leans in real close, his breath tickling my lips.

"So I think it is my business."

"Not on your life, buddy" I snarl, punching him in the stomach as Blakk rounds the corner, yelling Twists name.

I don't bother looking at Blakk as I spin on my heel and stalk out to my Mecha.

I leap up, rev the engine then sprint off, not bothering to take the main gate and leaping over the wall instead.

My minds full of different emotions, all swirling around each other.

I try and clear my head but I can't shake out the memory of Twists' face so close to mine.

_So goddamn close…._


	14. Chapter 14: Blakk Mail

Slugterra Fanfic  
Chapter 14: Blakk-Mail  
-

Dealing with the rebelling town was easy. All I had to do was break their concentration and defenses and BAM! Blakks men would tear the place to shreds.  
Jet, Skies and I loped along the dirt track at a steady pace, towards the town. I could see from a distance that the towns-people had erected barricades around the town.  
I smiled to myself while formulating a plan in my head.  
Blakks henchmen were following behind but I had told CC to stay hidden in the shadowy cavern entrance and to not attack until they saw the signal.

I eased BLK 5Ky5 up to the gate.  
"Hey!" I yelled, "Open up!"  
A head popped out of one of the watchtowers, a blaster in hand. When they saw who it was he blanched.  
"You're not with Blakk are you?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"No, does it look like I am?" I retorted, "Now open up or I'll smash this thing!"

The head popped back inside, clearly going to discuss the issue.  
I rolled my eyes and muttered "Screw it"

I revved my ride and pounced over the gate.  
I wall-jumped off the watch-tower, making sure to leave some decent scratches behind, then scaled the wall and landed inside.

People stared wide-eyed before instincts kicked in and some slowly backed away while others screamed, mostly men.

I made Skies emit a low warning growl.

"Chill down, people. I was just passing through but since you caused me abit of trouble," I nodded towards the gate, "I think I'll stay a while longer." The last bit came out dripping with poisoned honey. Perfect.  
Many of the people backed away to a estimated safe distance.  
Now, all I needed was a way to break down the gate without making look like my fault…  
"Hey, you!" A voice sounded from my left. Deep, masculine and stupid.  
Opportunity had arrived.  
I turned to face the owner of the voice. Tall, barrel-chested, over-done hair-do, a flashy blaster strapped to his waist and a swagger.  
I look down my nose at him, making it clear that he is no match for me.

"What?" I ask, seemingly annoyed.

"You bust in here and scare my friends? I'm gonna make you sorry!" Simple sentences, no wonder he isn't scared of me. Probably doesn't even know me.

"Ha! Whatever!" I laugh, then thwack him hard with Skies tail. He goes flying.

I position myself in front of the gate as he shakes his head and loads a grenuke into his blaster.

He aims and fires. I edge Skies over a tad, the slug just missing us. It sticks into the gate and blows it up.

Everyone in the watch towers had been watching us, so they missed CCs' band of goons come charging down the hill.

They leapt through the hole in the gate and within a matter of seconds, the town was taken.

My original plan was too get out as soon as CC showed up, so I didn't arouse suspicions of me working for Blakk, but CC stopped that.

As the goons dealt with the meager firepower the townspeople had, CC spotted me heading for the gate.  
"Yo, Kaiya!" He called, a smirk on his face. His voice drew attention.  
I pretended not to hear but an unease settled in my stomach.

"Thanks for the help! Blakk will be pleased to hear you did what he asked!" My heart stopped as he spoke those words. I seethed with anger as CC accused me of working for Blakk, but not before emotions I barely recognized settled in my stomach.  
_Fear, guilt, shame _and others I couldn't name swirled and mixed in the depths of my tempest.  
I swung 5Ky5 around and lined him up with CCs smile, my face hidden in shadows.  
His grin faltered around the edges and I could see he was beginning to regret what he said.  
"Let me make this clear, you pathetic lackey! I. Don't. Work. For. Blakk." That was all I managed to say, I couldn't meet his eyes as he would see the guilt in them and exploit it.  
The only thing I could hope for was that he was just as stupid as the rest of Blakks lackeys.

I had just leaving through the gate when CCs voice rose up again.  
"You think I'm a pathetic lackey, Kaiya? Ha! You're the one that's pathetic! You waltz up to Blakks office and tell him you're bored so he should give you a job!," His voice lowered "At least we have a reason to do what we do. You? Your only reason is that you've got nothing to do. Either way, you did something for Blakk, so that makes you his lackey as much as it makes me."  
It was too late for me to reply as I was to far away to shout back at him, so I swallowed my shame and raced on.  
It was only a matter of time before this got to the media.  
Then my life would be Hell.

I took out my frustration on my exercise machines, punching and lifting, jumping and stretching.  
Jet sat and watched me, her canine face seemed worried.  
I sighed and dropped my dumbbells.  
"S'all right, Jetty. Everything's going to be fine." I comforted her, hugging her warm body close to my chest. Jet was the only thing I valued more than my life because she was my life.  
She licked my cheek and I giggled, a noise I hadn't made in ages.  
I patted her soft head once more and examined her robotic leg.  
It was wearing out from chasing the paparazzi that swarmed me and my mecha, trying to talk to me about Blakk, and I needed new parts to fix it. Her eye was fine though. It followed my every move, day in, day out.  
Things had gotten harder since it had been announced that I had played a major part in Blakks reclaim of the Rebel Town.  
Before, I could come and go as I pleased throughout Slugterra. Now, every town I went in I was filmed, jabbed at, insulted or stabbed with questions.  
_Kaiya! Do you actually work for Blakk?  
Did he sponsor you in the Mecha Race?  
Was it Blakk that asked you to ruin Vance Volts career?  
Are you going to answer me?  
What kind of mecha do you have?  
Did Blakk make it?_

It was an utter nightmare.

I went into my lounge, an slumped down on the couch infront of my giant T.V, computer thing.  
I closed my eyes, hoping to get a quick nap when the screen turned on. I sat upright immediately and Jet barked in confusion.  
Blakks face appeared on the screen and I was instantly conscious that I was wearing nothing more than track-pants and a sports bra.  
"Kaiya! Good to see you…" His voice trailed off as he realized what I had on.  
"Cut to the chase, Blakk. How'd you get my Video-chat address?" I asked, hoping my ferocity would hide my embarrassment.  
"Oh, it's not so hard when you've got a reputation like mine. You should understand me. But moving on, I just wanted to thank you for the help you provided with the town trouble I had." His smile widened.  
"Yeah", I retorted, "And thanks to that retard, CC, I have the media chasing me everywhere! There is no way to get rid of them, unless I start biting heads off. Literally.."

Blakk seemed to think for a while, and that's when I caught Twist standing behind him, watching me on the screen with an evil smirk on his face. I glared back at him and his smile grew wider.  
"I think I can solve your little problem, Kaiya," Blakks voice caught my attention again, "But we will need to make a deal."  
Grrr, stupid Blakk and his deals "What is it?"  
"It's simple really, I deny you working for me and keep the media off your back and you work for me. Well, not actually work, just...happen to be in the right place at the right time. I think that's pretty generous, don't you?"

"You do realize that that will not get the media off me and will only raise more questions. Your influence might help but there is no way I'm working or helping you at all."

Blakk looked disappointed for a minute, before his face smiled coldly, "I thought that may be your answer, Kaiya. So I'll solve this problem myself. I'll put the spy camera feed of me and you chatting about the little task, up on the if you don't work for me. Now I'm sure that would solve your little problem."

A ghoul hopped onto his shoulder and smiled, revealing its row of needle-like teeth.  
I had backed myself into a corner there was no getting out of. I had to take the offer or risk my reputation, my privacy and my secrets.  
Blakk seemed to see I was defeated and his face grew triumphant.  
"I knew you'd understand, Kaiya. Everyone does in the end."  
My face grew red. Me! Kaiya Skye, had lost to Blakk and now had to work for him. Great.  
But a part of me was thrilled. I would be working for the most dangerous person in Slugterra and besides, I wasn't exactly under his control. BL-K 5Ky5 wasn't and neither was Jet or me.  
Then I remembered Healer Springs.  
I looked up at Blakks face and looked him in the eye.  
"Deal" I said it slowly, letting my ears savour the sound.  
Blakk looked surprised. "Wha-? Deal? But-"  
"Are you going to take it?" I snarled.  
He regained himself "Yes, I will, but what's with the sudden change of heart?"  
I grinned "I'll be working for the biggest baddie in Slugterra, who happens to be rich and powerful and has access to a few things I need."  
Blakks eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" Was all I said before turning off the screen.

Silence fell as I stepped back and collapsed on the couch. My head was still spinning from the encounter.  
I placed my forehead in my hand and allowed myself to think about what had just happened.  
""God Lord, no.." I muttered

Two days later and I had received various e-mails from Blakk, instructing me of the dress code and expected behavior. It was like high school all over again.  
I just emailed my replies back telling him I would wear and do what ever I wanted too.  
The surprise came when I was checking 5Ky-5 heart. Since it can handle both slug and ghoul energy by using each other to cancel out any 'unwanted behaviour' .e,g. explosions and malfunctioning, I heard Jet barking.  
I got up and went to the balcony overlooking a wild slug reserve.  
Looking down I saw red and blue explosions below me.  
"What the...?" I muttered, switching on my binoculars.  
Looking down I saw a slug fight between some of Blakks henchmen and.. The Shane Gang?!  
I had seen and heard enough to tell that Blakks men stood no chance.  
Part of me wanted to go down and help Blakks men. I caught that part and locked it up in the darkest corner of my mind.  
So I just stood there watching the goons run off with their tails between their legs and the Shane Gang celebrate about their victory. They were far to self confident.

Leaving the balcony I went to my computer where another email from Blakk was waiting.  
However this one was different.  
This one was a _job_.


	15. Chapter 15: First Day of Work

**And I'm Back !**

Slugterra Fanfic  
Chptr 15: First day of work  
-

The job description sounded easy enough.  
_Supervise and protect the delivery of an important machine part to The Citadel without any interruptions. _

_Any and all necessary force is required.  
Be at the co-ordinates 12, 098,05 by 5am tomorrow.  
Delete this message once read._

Seemed simple enough, I thought. But it was Blakk that I was dealing with so nothing was ever simple.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to head over to the co-ordinates and have a quick look.  
Changing into some simple clothes I let me hair down and washed my face. I looked in the mirror to see myself looking completely different. Except my bright green eyes that seemed to hold all of Slugterras' good energy in them.  
Blah, I hate that sappy stuff.  
As I headed for the door Jet lifted her head and wagged her tail eagerly.  
I stopped and scratched her behind her ear. "Sorry, girl. You can't come right now. You're a dead give-away. But I'll be back soon and you have your treadmill, okay? Be right back!"  
I left out the back door after dialing for a taxi-mecha. Skies, too, would be a dead giveaway.

The taxi picked me up outside the reserve and dropped me off at the requested stop, a 20 minute walk to the pick-up point.  
After a brief stroll, I found the area. It was a rusty old shed attached to a big hardware store. Pretty well concealed too.  
Around it was a flat dirt area, obviously the result of good business, but the edge stopped at a dense jungle of leaves and mushrooms.  
That would be where I would go. I'd keep an eye out for things in the bush and if things went wrong, which was most likely to happen, I could bolt out and deal with it.  
I scanned the scene once more, then headed into the city for some lunch.

**The Next Day**

My alarm went off at 4 so after punching it off I got up and got ready.  
Having a quick shower to wake me up, scarfing down a quick piece of toast then arming myself with three throwing knives and my blaster.  
I donned on my leather jacket, white shirt and black pants with my boots then grabbed my glasses and headed off to wake up Skies. Jet wasn't coming due to safety concerns.  
I mounted up then leapt off Skies perch. We landed with a minute thump, shock absorbers muffling the sound, then sped off like a shadow.

I arrived at the drop point, scanning the area with my heat sensor. Six of Blakks men and no-one else so far.  
I eased Skies forward and we slipped out of the bush towards the workers. One of them saw me coming and froze in fear.  
The others seeing there colleague stop, all turned around and saw me coming and did the same thing.  
Great, looks like no-one told them I was coming.  
"What do you think you're doing? Get back to loading up the cargo." Came a sinister growl from inside the shed.  
Only one person, I mean _thing, _growls like that.  
El Diablos Nacho.  
He stalked outside of the shed, holding his huge blaster that even I would steer clear of.  
"Get back to work!" He snarled at the closest man, who simply pointed in my direction.  
"Worthless piece of sh-" He muttered as he turned my way, breaking off when he saw me.  
He strode up to me and looked up at me, "Good to see that you made it, Kaiya. Doctor Blakk will be pleased." His smile didn't fit his features and I instantly decided, he wasn't normal.  
"Good," I replied, "I'll be keeping watch from the bush. If anything gets out of control, I'll step in. That okay with you?"  
"Sounds fine to me, but remember, any suspicious business and I'll deal with you myself. Blakk gave me that permission."  
I was easily tempted to challenge him but I was wary of that blaster. So instead I just turned Skies toward the forest and nodded.  
I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck but I fought the urge to speed up. Eventually I entered the foliage and merged with the shadows.  
I conducted a sonar scan to check the terrain.

Everything seemed normal, but I wasn't taking any chances.  
The guards finished loading up the supplies and headed off in a triangle formation with Nacho in the middle with the delivery.

I kept up at an easy pace, the plants providing little force to move through.  
My scans showed the forest thinning out into rocks as a natural archway appeared in a rock face ahead. We passed by easily and Skies made a smooth transition from jungle to rocks.  
I caught Nacho glancing my way a couple of times. It was clear he didn't trust me.  
More jungle showed up and I steered into it.  
I was just about to think this would be a clear run when my scans picked something up. I immediately zoomed in with my glasses.  
There, on a rocky outcrop, stood Eli Shane, watching us with his binoculars. Then he stood up said something to his teammates, then disappeared from sight.  
"Nacho!" I called, driving Skies to the forest edge. He glanced my way.  
"The Shane gang at 2 O'clock! Get Ready!"  
His eyes widened and his blank face twisted into hate. He loaded his blaster with a ghoul and aimed it in the direction the Shane was coming from.  
True to my word, Eli rounded a big rock, heading full speed towards the cargo, blaster loaded.  
As soon as he was in sight, Diablo fired. Eli swerved to avoid the ghoul then returned fire. I tore my eyes from the scene and kept a quick eye out for the rest of his gang.

Risking a glance backwards I saw them coming up from the rear.  
After trading shots with Nacho, Eli dropped back with his gang and they fanned out.  
All of Blakks men were returning fire, but none hit. The Gangs mecha beasts were impressively maneuverable, I had to give them that.  
I watched as Eli dropped back and my glasses zoomed in on him loading an Armourshelt.  
I frowned, trying to figure out what he was up too.  
Glancing forward I saw another rock archway and my mind clicked.  
Eli was going to collapse it!  
Doing a rough estimate I could tell we weren't going to make it. Well, they weren't going to make it. Me and Skies could though.  
I could tell Nacho knew they weren't going to make it either because he kept yelling at the driver to speed up.  
I knew this was where I stepped in. I hit the accelerator then leaped towards the cargo. I didn't have time to look back as Skies bit through the metal cables holding the trailer to the drivers mecha.  
Nacho understood what was going on and fired a ghouled Arachnet towards me. Its net attached the trailer to Skies.  
I allowed myself a quick glance backwards and saw Eli had fired and broken ranks in an attempt to catch up to me and Nacho.  
The slug hit the arch with a huge explosion and the arch started to cave in.  
"You'll never make it! Surrender now and we'll let you go!" Eli drew up next to me on Lucky, hadn't he learnt his lesson?  
I swung Skies head over, jaws open wide and Eli dropped back out of reach.  
It was all I needed for the home stretch. Hitting the accelerator again, I powered Skies forward, past the goons and towards the collapsing structure.  
I saw the middle had fallen in first so I aimed for the sides as they were further from collapsing.  
We were nearly there, so close!  
With Nacho firing behind me, Skies raced through the gap, just before a giant boulder blocked the entrance.  
I eased up on the throttle and Skies slowed down to an easy pace. I looked back at Nacho who was watching the rubble.  
"Now what?" I asked him.  
He turned to me with that creepy smile of his.  
"Now we go to Blakk." He hissed.  
I nodded then sped Skies up and headed towards the Citadel.

**P.S If you want to actually have a visual of my OC, follow this link - gallery/44114983**


End file.
